


Failure of an Apprentice

by pajamyjams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink, Spanking, blowjob, sloppy blowhob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamyjams/pseuds/pajamyjams
Summary: Reader submits to her very dominant Sith master, Lord Poe, after failing on a mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Failure of an Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend of mine. Its pretty kinky. Hope you like it as much as we did.

“Oh Shit” you mutter under your breath

Your brow furrows as you chase the rogue Jedi starfighter into an asteroid field. The Ties on your flank struggle to keep up as you dodge your way through the huge floating stones, barely keeping pace with the mystery Jedi. Your master Lord Poe had been training you to be a better pilot but whoever was flying that fighter was in a different class than you were. 

“Move up over the field and try track them over it” you order the remnants of your fighter wing

The two Ties rise up through the field of rock as you hear a pair of “Yes Commander Y/n”

You press forward upping the speed trying to keep up with the Jedi as the two of you weave and wind through the field of asteroids. Lord Poe had ordered you to capture or kill the jedi. But you could barely keep up with them. You could not fail him again. You knew the price you’d be paying if you did. 

Above you there’s an orange flash of light and then another. Distracting you for a mere moment. But at this speed a moment is too much. The wing of your interceptor cracks against an asteroid spinning you out. You crack off another two asteroids before regaining control. Stopping just long enough to see the blue streak of a hyperspace ring. 

“I’m fucked” you groan.

Calling the cruiser to notify your approach and return. They don’t bother to ask about your fighter wing and you don’t think to tell them. You’re distracted by the thoughts of your coming punishment. The First Order did not tolerate failures and as such you’ve heard a few stories of torture or imprisonment. Supposedly Lord Poe had a special touch when it came to dolling out his punishments whatever there may be. He gave out as many personal punishments as any commanding officer or so you’ve heard, this would be your first. But every time you heard someone reported to his personal quarters to receive their punishments they either couldn’t meet his or your eye for days or would blush when he walked by. 

“ Y/n, you have failed me once again…. You will not be given any leeway this time apprentice.” He spoke your rank almost like a disgusted swear before finishing “Come to my quarters Immediately, there I will teach you how I deal with incompetence”

Your master’s voice crackled over your ship's intercom just as you landed. You’d made a deal last time, fell at his knees and begged for him not to punish you. He’d looked disgusted as he told you that the next time you’d receive enough for both failures, before he had kicked past you, his robes dragging over your bowed head. You took a deep breath before stepping down out of your ship, your helmet on your hip as you start to make your way to Lord Poe’s quarters. You don’t even risk changing out of your flight suit as you walk through the halls, garnering a few looks from the officers you pass. Some look at you with pity, some disappointment and some… jealousy?

Finally you find yourself in front of his quarters. Another breath to steel yourself and you raise your hand to knock against the doors just as they open. And there he stood his dark robed figure stark against the white walls of the cabin. The sight was admittedly; stirring. He turned to look at you, his dark eyes cold and hard as you looked down on you.

“Well Y/n don’t just stand there come here.” He says tapping the toe of his boot just against the polished floor just in front of him “Come here and accept what you deserve”

His voice turning from it’s usual timber into a dark growl, You don’t dare disobey him as you stride forward you hear the whir of the doors as they slide shut behind you. You kneel and bow your head in front of him, just where he had tapped his boot. You couldn’t dare to look up at him as you feel your lightsaber leave your hip. You gasp as it hums to life. The red beam inches from your skin and you can feel it’s heat. You swallow thickly.

“Y/n, You failed to capture the Jedi” the hum moves along your collar bones cutting through the minimal armor on your flight suit as it falls to the floor. “You have failed me a second time” your own blade eases closer to your skin and the smell of burnt fabric reaches your nose. “I trust after your punishment it will not happen again.” 

The blade flicks a few times making quick work of your shirt. The garment hangs in tatters from your wrists and waist. You gasp as the cool air of your master’s quarters hits your exposed skin. Momentarily thankful for the sports bra you always wore under your flight suit. You breath quickened as Poe stepped away. Excitedly your eyes follow him as best as you can without lifting your head.

“I’m sure what’s left of your squad, would love to know that the ‘supposedly’ great commander Y/n, is being punished suitably.” Lord Poe flicks a few switches and pushes a few buttons “Wouldn’t you?” 

You can feel his eyes on you but, that’s not what gives you the sensation of being watched. You dare to look up and see a few cameras. And you feel heat rise in your cheeks as your body begins to react in unexpected ways. Swallowing thickly as you look back down and manage to speak 

“Yes Lord Poe”

Your usually confident and commanding voice practically reduced to a mere squeak of excitement. And you can hear your master chuckle as his boots click closer to you. And then they’re in front of your eyes again. Your own lightsaber hums again as you feel it’s heat beneath your chin. You’re forced to lift your head to avoid being cut by the beam. You look up into your master’s eyes once more as he flicks the blade twice more.

“Let them see all of you. Let everyone know that Y/n is at least good to look at” 

Your master chuckles once more as fabric falls in scraps from your breasts. You can’t take your eyes away from his as his free hand does something below your view. Then you feel a gloved hand wrap itself in your hair tugging it slightly just to force a gasp from your lips. You grunt and groan as something hard and warm is shoved into your mouth.

“Y/n, Let’s hope that a slut like you can at least put on a good show for the crew she failed.”

Your master taunts you as he starts pushing his warm cock in and out of your mouth. You can’t take your eyes off of him as you give the slightest nod and do your best to suck your master’s dick. He’s taking his time teasing both of you.

“My my, Y/n, not even pretending to resist. You are just a little cocksleeve aren’t you?”

The words excite you further as you sigh on him and push yourself further onto him. Only to have your hair pulled back roughly as your master laughs again. Pulling you off of him and tilting your head up forcing you to look up at him.

“You are an eager slut for me aren’t you…” 

Your master throws you to the ground at his feet. You start to scramble to your feet, pausing, as your lightsaber hums again this time hovering around your waist. It slices through the pants of your suit and then your underwear, the fabric falling to the ground as you stay frozen on all fours. You’re left in naught but your boots and a few scraps of fabric around your calves and wrists. He grabs you roughly by the hair again dragging you over to a chair. Quickly he sits and pulls your naked body across his lap. Poe begins rubbing his hand against your pussy and suddenly the both of you are aware of how wet you’ve gotten. He teases moans out of you. He pulls his hand away.

He yanks your hair again but your whimper is quickly silenced as you taste yourself on his gloves.

“Take the glove in your mouth” he orders and you comply as he pulls his hand out of the glove letting it hang from your lips. “Show me you’re my whore and count for me”

You feel his warm hand against your bare ass before, he strikes it. The open hand smacking hard and loud against you causing you to jolt forward and gasp. You simply whimper as your master uses an open hand to paddle your ass twice more.

“...Forgetting something Y/n” 

Your brain scrambles as you try to remember the simple command you were given. Poe’s hand strikes your ass harder than before, once…. Twice… thrice. You whimper as you feel your cunt practically drip down your legs as you finally remember on his fourth strike.  
“O-one-two-three-four-five-six-seven” you manage to spit out

You’re left mewling on your master’s lap hoping for more but not daring enough to ask for it from him. You feel a hand massage your reddened ass. Easing out a relieved moan. You smile, unknowingly as Poe once again starts to batter your ass. You manage with some difficulty to keep the count. You turn your head and see a red light on a camera across from you. Filming you jolt forward with each strike. Letting your crew and maybe more watch your ass turn red under your master’s hand. Your tits bouncing on each strike. You moan happily at the thought before Poe stands dropping you to the floor. Looking at him you notice a small stain from you on his pants as they start to fall to the floor.

“On your knees apprentice”

You follow your master’s orders a little too quickly for your pride’s liking. As he takes a step closing any space between you. You can’t look away from his darkening eyes, even as you feel the warmth of his cock just by your chin. And then a moment later the head of his cock is resting on your chin as he pulls his gloves off. You remain perfectly still, no matter how much you want to open your mouth and taste your Master Poe. You hear the leather gloves drop against the floor just before a pair of hands roughly entwine themselves in your hair.

“Open”

You open your mouth wide to hide the grin and accept the thick cock in your mouth. It slides along your tongue and without him saying anything you obediently hollow your cheeks to suck him. Your eyes close as you savor the flavor of your master. Not caring that your whole crew is watching you love the cock being fed to you. You lean up into the cock as it starts to slide out whining around your master as he pulls away from you. A firm slap to your cheek stills you again. The sting of pain is overshadowed by joy as he pushes himself further into you, using his grip on your hair to pull you down to the base of his cock. You gag and shiver as your master tickles your throat with his cock. Thick enough to cut off, you choke on him as he pushes deeper inside you. Causing you to try and spit him out on instinct. You feel your eyes water before he starts to slide out. His cock getting covered by your spittle, as you sputter and spit. Strings of your saliva hang between his warm cock and your lips, your ample breasts heaving as you pant trying to catch your breath. A few teardrops rolling down your face to join the spit on your lips. You’re about to look up as Poe shoves himself back in your mouth. 

“Mm-mpphhh”

You half moan half whine as his cock pistons its way into your mouth. Making you gag on each thrust. His hands making fists in your hair as he pulls you onto him in rhythm. Small sounds of delight escape you as you do your best to slurp and suck on his cock. You can hear a few grunts coming from him and a few drops of your spit fall to the floor. Your hand wanders between your legs as your master uses your mouth in view of your whole crew. Maybe the whole ship. You couldn’t care less, the only thoughts in your head are about the cock in your mouth and the fingers now quickly pushing inside your sopping cunt. You moan around Poe’s cock as you start pumping two fingers in and out of your cunt. 

You can feel yourself approaching orgasm and shiver and whimper again enjoying every last second of being used. On the brink. You’re so close to release and then you’re thrown to the ground.

Your master stands over you, your spit dripping from his cock as he reaches down and grabs your hair tugging you up to your feet. A hand wraps around your throat lifting you higher. It squeezes. You’re struggling to breathe as he stares into you. The hand tightens as he smirks.

“Y/n?... did I tell you, you could enjoy it yet”

Poe throws you towards the bed pushing you faster with the force. You slam into it hard and are bent double. You pant and gasp. Gently rubbing your throat. As he approaches you. You hear something swish through the air as he pads towards you.

“You aren’t allowed to enjoy anything until I allow you too” 

You’re still gasping as you feel the flogger strike your still tender skin. A cry is forced from your lips. On reflex you move to massage the reddening skin, only to feel the strips of leather strike across your hand. Then across your ass again as your hand retreats. Another cry escapes your lips as you writhe under your master’s brutal strikes. Then you feel his warm hand on your wet cunt. The touch tender and teasing. His fingers find your clit and rub gentle circles. Easing gentler moans from your lips.

“I thought we’d had an agreement.” Lord Poe starts, massaging your eager cunt, “I thought you knew how to be a good girl… how to keep count for your Master”

Your mind races as your master grunts again bringing the flogger down. Keeping a tally as you do your best to remember how many times your master spanked you before flogging you now. Each strike makes it harder to think. Harder to follow your Master’s command. Finally you remember, quickly you spit out the numbers catching up to where Lord Poe expects you to be and then keeping count in time with his strikes

“... -38-39-40-41-42-43-…”

You continue as he begins to slow, he’s panting, you’re gasping. You’re dripping. His hand returns to your soaked pussy. Finally he stops. You stop counting making a mental note of the number. You’re his good girl now and good girls do not forget. You think you finally catch your breath but then a hand is teasing you. Just teasing you. Fingers slowly circle your clit as you whine. You can barely think as your master teases you. He’s barely touching you. But you can’t help but writhe and whine for more under his fingers. 

“Now now Y/n…. that’s not what being a good slut is, is it? No no no… a good slut would beg for her pleasure.”

Your dignity is gone as all you can think of are the fingers teasing you and how much better your master’s cock would feel. His fingers merely waltz lazily where his thick cock would fill and pound. Fuck.

“...p-Please… Please Master. Please fuck me. I-I’ll be your good girl… I-I promise… I need it so bad - fuck- please… I need it so bad… fuck me with your cock please… Please!’ you half moan half speak as you start to beg following your Master’s order, being his good girl, his good slut. “I’ll be such a good girl for you, please fuck me Master, please… let me be your little cockslut. I want it so bad… i need it. I need your cock please”

You feel the fingers drift away and you whine wanting more. Even pushing yourself closer to him before a firm hand stops you. His grip shifts as he grabs your hip. You can feel his cock at your entrance. You’re shivering in anticipation. Wanting so bad but you can’t risk doing anything in case he stops and leaves you just wanting. Your master adds a hand on the back of your head, pushing you deeper into the bed, before it twists in your hair, tugging slightly, forcing another gasp out of you. You can’t help it anymore. You’re begging again. Incoherently you beg for more. 

A sigh, you hear a sigh as you feel your Master’s cockhead spread your lips and push inside your pussy. Thich, hot and hard. You sigh blissfully as he pushes deeper inside you. Filling your sopping cunt. You moan as the thick cock feels like it could split you in two. You’ve never felt so full in your life as you finally feel his hips against yours. Your toes are already curling in the rug, your hands fisting in the sheets. And he’s only pushed himself inside you. A high pitch whine peels out from you as he starts pulling out. Emptying you. Still painfully slow. More begging follows. You feel the need to be filled. Making yourself a proper slut for your master, in view of the crew of the ship. You beg for him to fill you as his cockhead passes your lips again.

He tugs your hair again pulling you up. His cock at your cunt again. His hand on your hip. Faster this time he starts to push in again. You moan as he fills you again a faint slap as your hips meet. He starts building a rhythm. Picking up speed. Filling and emptying you. Fucking you like the slut you are. You cry out in pleasure. Your master’s cock reduces you to nothing but a moaning whore. He’s fucking you harder than you’ve ever been fucked. Your moaning louder than you’ve ever moaned. Mere moments in and, you feel an orgasm building, cresting and your cumming on his cock. A scream of pleasure cut off as you feel something constrict around your throat. You gasp for air as your Master uses the force to choke you. His cock pistoning in and out of your gushing pussy. You’re barely aware of what’s going on as your eyes roll back. The constriction on your throat tightens as you feel another orgasm coming. You can’t even gasp anymore as your master fucks and force chokes you. You cum on his cock again and the pressure on your throat releases.

You’re allowed to collapse onto the bed as your Master drives his cock deeper into you. Creating a gasping and mewling mess of a once proud sith apprentice. The whole crew watches as their fierce commander, whimpers and writhes. The cock in your tight cunt driving away any thoughts you might have. In this moment you’re nothing but his slut, his whore. You don’t want to be anything else ever again. You hear him grunting. You feel his cock pulsing. He’s close. You know you’re getting close again too. With a final scream of ecstasy you squirt all over your master’s cock. You whine slightly as he pulls out of you. The loss of momentum pulls you down to your knees. The force twists you to face him barely aware of the thick ropes of cum jetting towards you. Until they splatter across your face, your hair, and your tits. You groan as you lean back against the foot of the bed. Kneeling as you catch your breath. Your head rolls up just enough to look at your master.

“Collect your scraps of cloth. Report here in the morning for more... punishment… oh and show the crew who you really are now”

Your master smirks down at you as you nod. Crawling over to where he cut your clothes off you collect the scraps, and your lightsaber. You stand weak kneed and stumble to the door. The bundle of cloth wrapped around and hiding your honorable weapon. You tuck it under one arm as the other braces against the star ship’s wall. Keeping you balanced as your legs still feel like jelly. You feel Lord Poe’s cum drip down your face. Covering your eyelashes and falling from your chin. You pass by many crew members as you cross the ship to your quarters. The bundle under your arm falls to the floor with a metallic thud as you stumble to your bed falling into it. Your last thoughts before drifting off are excitement and anticipation for tomorrow.


End file.
